The Truth Is Worse Than A Lie?
by BRATROCKER
Summary: Sakura has a hidden past but how will Sasuke feel when he finds out after they BOTH run into Itachi! Parings- sasusaku naruhina shikatemari nejitenten chojiino & kibaShana
1. Chapter 1: The Last Chance

-1The Truth Worse Than A Lie?!?!?!

Summary- Sakura has a hidden past but how will Sasuke fill when he finds out after they BOTH run into Itachi! Parings- sasusaku naruhina shikatemari nejitenten chojiino & kibaShana

(Shana is a character based off of my bff Cheyenne aka ShayShay!

Chapter 1- The Last Chance!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, you have your mission now go!" Tsunade yelled at the team assembled before her as they swiftly flew out the window and out the village.

The team stopped about 5miles from the Village and began to plan.

"Ok, here's how its gonna go! You all just stand around and let me capture Sasuke! Sound good! Ok lets go!" Yelled Naruto in his normal glee.

"Yeah that's not happening!" Stated Tenten crushing the blonde boys plans.

"Here's what we'll do." Started Neji. "Hinata you'll take the front and use your Byakugun (sp?) to search for Sasuke. Tenten will go second so that if anyone should attack from the front you can push Hinata out of the way and quickly defend. Thirdly will be Naruto just incase they try to break up the line by attacking the middle and Sakura will be fourth because she is our medic and if she gets injured the likeliness of the team surviving is slim to none! And I will go last so I can see ahead and behind of the team and watch for enemy attacks."

"AWWWWWWWWW MAN I WANNA GO 1ST !" complained Naruto

"Look this is the only order that will work like it or not!" as Naji said the last part a glimpse of fear, worry, and loss crossed his face.

Tenten, seeing Neji's faint distress quickly stated, " Ok lets move out!" With that everyone quickly moved in place and started jumping on tree branches. However, Tenten's mind was clouded with thoughts of Neji and worry about his earlier expression. She quickly shaked her head through ting the thoughts to the back of her head. She would confront him later but right now she had a mission to complete.

Neji pushed all of his worry and fears to the back of his head. He couldn't let his feelings lead to the downfall of the mission. He refocused on the task ahead of him and scanned the area ahead of the team glancing backwards ever so often to check for enemies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With team Snake)

"we're almost there, Sasuke." Assured Karin giving him a seductive smile that he easily ignored.

Suigetsu smirked ready to fight. Juugo was just concerned about weather he could control his other half or not. Sasuke was so ready for this! All the rage bottled up inside him was ready to burst. He would get his revenge not matter what!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Leaf Village Team)

After about 3 hours of searching they finally got a break when Hinata anounced "We're close! I'd say we have about 2 hours till he reach Sasuke but we better hurry he's moving!"

"Hinata can you locate his destitation?" Questioned Neji as they stopped on some branches.

"Ummmmmmmmmmm I believe his target is about 1 hour from where he is but I can't be certain after all the byakukun does have limits." Hinata replied.

"Wow it's already 9pm!" Sakura stated blankly and way off track as if tring to avoid _him._

"YEAH BUT DON'T WORRY CUZ NOW IT'LL ALL PAY OFF!" yelled Naruto with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sakura has a good point. After all traveling at night can be dangerous unless you has byakukun like Neji and Hinata." Tenten brought up. She glanced over at Neji to make sure that what she said hadn't been something that might have made him think that she was tring to take his place as team leader. However, when she looked at him she saw worry and fear again. He slowly lowered his head as in thought and after a fe minutes lifted his head as if saing he had made a decision.

"Tenten and Sakura are right it's far too dangerous for the rest of you to travel in this darkness. I'm sure even Sasuke and Team Snake will have to set up camp soon. Let's find a place to make camp." Neji stated the worry and fear hanging dimly in his eyes.

"You're right Neji. They stopped." everyone looked up at Hinata who was focusing her eyes ahead of their postion. "They're about 2 hours and 45 minutes away."

"Hmmmmm knowing Sasuke his team probably tried to warn him to set up camp but he didn't listen untill he knew for sure that it was hopless." Neji stated "Alright lets set up camp!"

The team traveled for about 20 minutes and then found a good place to set up camp. "Alright Tenten I won't you to go find wood and Hinata get some water. Sakura and Naruto set up camp and I'll go look for food." ordered Neji as took off on his search for food.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW MAN! HOW COME I GET ALL THE BORING JOBS!!!!" complained Naruto.

"Hey! Keep it down Naruto!" Tenten loudly whispered. "Or enemies might find us. Afterall where not in the Fire Country anymore."

"Oh sorry!" Naruto whispered back while scratching the back of his head. Tenten then left to find wood for the fire and Hinata went to get water.

"Do you think he'll actually come home this time?" Questioned Sakura dimly as she put up a tent.

"Of course he will, Sakura!" Naruto saide with glee but saw the dismay in her eyes. "Look I know I've told you that a lot but this time I know he's coming back. I mean we'll wait till he kills Itachi and then take him back to the village. No problem!"

"I hope you're right Naruto." Sakura said as she finished with the tent.

"Of course I am!" He replied. She sent him a faint smile. Soon Hinata, Tenten, and Neji returned and the fire was started as Sakura prepared to cook.

However, while they were eating Neji noticed that there were only three tents.

"We only brought three." He stated staring at the tents and taking everyone out of their deep and slightly depressing thoughts.

"I guess we'll have to divide up the tents." Tenten said.

"Alright, here's how it's gonna be." Neji started. "Tenten and I will share a tent and Sakura and Hinata will share a tent. Naruto you get your own."

"NANI?!?!" SHouted Naruto to everyones surprise. "I mean can I talk with you alone for a minute Neji?"

"Hmmmm fine." Neji replied. They both stood up and walked off to some sucure area where noone would hear them.

"Look Neji you know I wanted to be with Hinata." Naruto said throuht grinnded teeth.

"Yes, wel this is a mission and Sakura is are only medic and needs protection. Plus, you may have told me but I never said I approved."

"Hey! At least I have the guts to tell you!" Naruto said with rising anger.

"That's not the point!" Neji sarted. "Look, I have 2 main people I care deeply for and that's Tenten and Hinata and under no circumstanses will I see them hurt!"

"I would NEVER hurt Hinata!" Naruto said more angry than ever! "I love her, Neji."

"I know Naruto but you can't be distracted during this mission after all tsunade warrned us that this would be the LAST chance to bring Sasuke back." Neji replied

"Fine!" Naruto agreeded unwillingly. "But don't think you're the only one who has people on this team that you care for deeply." After all Hinata and Sakura are my life and if anything happens to them I couldn't live with myself."

"Is that so?" Neji replied "So are you saying that is Sasuke decided he wanted Sakura that you would allow it?"

"WHAT?! NO!" Naruto said almost furious enough to slap him. "But that's different. Sasuke broke her heart and betrayed our village."

"I suppose it is different." Nej said. "Look, just focus on this mission Naruto after all it is the LAST chance we have. Don't worry we'll finish this conversation later."

"Fine" Naruto said. "I'm going back to camp then."

Neji gave him a slight nod as he walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back At Camp)

Naruto walked back with a sad hard look on his face. He glanced up at Hinata and gave her a soft sad smile and looked back down and headed into his tent.

Tenten was worried about Neji so she said "I'll be right back, guys" and got up in the direction Naruto had come from. Hinata was also worried about Neji but decided to cheak on Naruto. She walked into his tent slowly.

"N-Naruto" She stuttered out.

"Huh." Naruto looked up from his make-shift bed. "Oh Hinata I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier." He smiled at her.

"Are you ok?" Hinata questioned concerned about him.

"No, I'm not." He said hanging his head but looked up to notice Hinata's worried and slightly frightened face. "But don't worry one day I will be." He finished with a smile and walked toward Hinata.

Hinata froze as he closed the space between them. She blushed like crazy as he bent down closeing the space between their lips until finally they touched in a soft kiss.

"B-bb-ut I-iiiii-I thought t---that y-y-you d-d-didn't l-l-like me." She studdered.

"You're right! I don't like you." Naruto smirked. Hinata's eyes fell and then Naruto lifted her chin so that their eyes met. "I don't like you at all. I love you, Hinata." and with that he planted another kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Naruto" Hinata replied when they broke the kiss for air. Naruto gave Hinata a soft wamr smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With Neji)

Neji was deep in thought when he herd footsteps. He cocked his head to the side to get a better look at who was coming. Tenten stood about 3 feet away from him now but Neji just couldn't bare to loook in her eyes.

"Neji what's wrong?" She asked hestinitly afraid of his anger.

"It's nothing, Tenten." Neji replied going back into deep thought when he gestured for her to sit down next to him on the rock. Tenten looked at him with concern but decided to sit down.

"Look, Neji I really care about you and if something is wrong I want you to tell me. I can tell somethings bothering you so just tell me." Tenten said a little frightened that her pressing the subject might have bad consequences.

"Tenten……………If I ask you something would you answer me with all honesty?" Neji asked peering deep into her eyes.

"Of course I would! Ask me anything!" Tenten replied happy that he was finaly talking.

"Tenten, Do you love me?" He questioned. Tenten froze. What was she suppose to say? Was this a trick question? What if she told him the truth? The truth……..the truth was that Tenten was irrevocably and undeniable in love with Neji Huyga. But she couldn't really tell him that could she? What would he think of her? It took her a moment to remember what he had said earlier "all honesty." Crap! Why had she said yes. This was harder than she thought but she figured she could be suddel.

"Well, I suppose I do like you." Tenten said slowly making sure that she didn't slip up and say she loved him.

"Is that so?" Neji questioned suspiciously. "Tell me Tenten, would you live and die for me?"

Crap! She was still under the whole "honesty oath"

Tenten sighed and replied "I suppose."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm and you only like me, Tenten?" Neji said very suspicious now. Crap he caught her! Time to tell the truth but just not all of it.

"Well maybe I love you a little." Tenten said in a playful way. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well I would tell you but I have a feeling you're not being completely honest with me so I'm not saying a thing until you tell me the whole truth and nothing but the truth." He calmly replied.

"FINE!" She screamed. "I love you! I always have and always will! NOW ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!"

Neji smirked and touched Tenten's cheek. He pulled her shocked face closer to his own and passionately kissed her.

"Does that answer your questioned?" Neji asked right before Tenten fainted from all the blood rushing to her head. Neji picked her up and took her back to the camp. He finally had the love of his life in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there's my first chapy! Hope it wasn't too mushy! Hehehe! Ok well I'll update soon.

Next Time:

Is Naruto going to tell Neji that he kissed Hinata? How will Neji react? What are Itachi's true ambitions and who is that girl traveling with him and how does she know Sakura?…………………………


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

_CHAPY 2! _

_O srry it took so long! But its finally here!_

_Chapter Two- The Meeting_

_--_

_Neji woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He opened his eyes slowly but noticed it was still slightly dark out side. He tried to get up when he noticed something heavy on his arm that pulled him back down toward the "bed." He turned his head to see what was on it when he noticed the outline of a girl. Then it all came back to him._

_Flashback:_

_Neji smirked and touched Tenten's cheek. He pulled her shocked face closer to his own and passionately kissed her. _

"_Does that answer your questioned?" Neji asked right before Tenten fainted from all the blood rushing to her head. Neji picked her up and took her back to the camp. He finally had the love of his life in his arms. _

_He lightly placed her in the "bed" and crawled in next to her. _

"_Goodnight Angel." He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and nestled his head into her hair. A little while later he was peacefully asleep._

_End Flashback _

Neji lightly kissed her on the forehead and slowly moved his arm from under her. He faintly smiled and walked outside. 

"Hey what's that smell and shouldn't you two be asleep?" He questioned softly so Tenten wouldn't wake up. 

"Well someone's a sleepy head!" Laughed Sakura and she flipped one of the eggs. Neji had a slightly confused look on his face so Hinata explained.

"It's 5am and last time I checked that's the perfect time to get up when your on a mission!" Hinata finished as Sakura let out another giggle. Neji was even more confused now. Sakura just smiled and threw him her hairbrush. 

"I think you might need this." Sakura smirked and went back to cooking. Neji barley caught the brush but finally realized why she was laughing. 

"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Haruno!" Neji said sarcastically but after a minute he decided to use the brush. 

"How many times do I have to tell you! Call me Sakura!" She said. "Here let me help you…..SA-KUR-A, SAKURA!" 

"Yeah, yeah I got it!" Neji said as he went to sit down on a near by rock. 

"Ok so who wants to wake up Naruto?" questioned Sakura.

"I'll do it Sakura." Hinata said blushing slightly.

Neji noticed this and quickly stood up. "NO! I'll do it." Hinata was shocked but nodded her head.

Neji walked toward Naruto's tent with a bucket of water and a kunai.

Naruto was snoring so loudly that Neji was surprised that it didn't wake himself up. Neji was about to wake him up when he herd Naruto mumble something. He leaned closer to hear.

"I love you too Hinata………………No of course won't tell Neji……………….. After all he might get grossed out if we tell him what we did………………." Neji let out a low growl and hit Naruto in the head. Naruto rolled over and slightly opened his eyes. Neji splashed the water all over him and then took a kunai out and hit it against the bottom of the bucket making a loud blaring noise. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UP!! STOP!!" yelled Naruto. Neji just glared at him and waited for Naruto to get up.

"Look loser, get up! We gotta get ready to go!" Neji let out threw clenched teeth. 

"But its still dark outside!" complained Naruto.

"Look you'll be lucky if I let you walk out of here! SO GET UP!" Neji yelled.

"FINE FINE! Just don't get your panties in a twist." Neji jus ignored him and walked out before he did something that would jeopardizes the rest of the mission.

When he walked out he saw Tenten standing near Hinata and Sakura. 

"Hey, What are you doing up sleepy head?" Neji said in a cute voice as he walked toward Tenten and put his arms around her waist. 

Tenten giggled saying "Well it's hard to sleep with all that noise." 

Neji gritted his teeth murmuring under his breath "damn Naruto…." 

"Well hurry up and eat. The sun's coming up and we need to go." Sakura said as she handed Tenten and Neji her plates and went back toward her tent. She began to pack up her stuff. Hinata got up too with another plat and was heading toward Naruto's tent when Neji stopped her. 

"Neji, what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Look, I-" Neji was cut off when Naruto appeared from his tent. "Hey, What's with all the noise?" He walked up to Hinata and was about to kiss her when he remembered Neji was there. Neji glared at him and took the plate from Hinata and shoved it into Naruto's hands.

"Hurry up loser we got to go." 

--

(with team Snake)

"GET UP NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSLEF!" screamed Sasuke with frustration. He was so close to obtaining his goal but his stupid team was weighing him down. 

Karin slowly came out of her tent "Sasuke baby, don't you know I need my beauty sleep?" Karin said with a smile. 

"What beauty? O and if you EVER delay or prevent my goal in anyway I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke spat out with disgust. 

"Fine….you don't have to be so cranky gosh!" Whispered Karin. Which would have been a mistake if Sasuke wasn't so focused on his goal. 

"LET'S GO!" yelled Sasuke.

--

(With the Leaf Team)

"We're getting closer." Hinata yelled back to the rest of the team. Sakura's stomach started to feel with a butterfly feeling on this feeling was laced with terror and worry. 

"It'll be ok, Sakura." Neji said from behind her. 

"Yeah I hope so." 

--

(With Itachi)

Itachi was sitting in a dark room with a hard look on his face. 

"You ok there." came a gentle girl's voice.

"yeah I'm fine, Shana." Itachi replied.

"Look you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Shana stated.

"I know but I have to. It's time I set the past right." Shana nodded her head and went back to practicing.

--

(With the Leaf Team)

"Sasuke's team is already there but we should be there any second." Hinata shouted. Sakura's feeling was even worse now.

Suddenly a large _Boom _shattered across the land. An explosion of colors filled the sky. 

"NOOO!" Both Sakura and Naruto screamed at once. 

"I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!" screamed Naruto as he sprung infont of the group and raced toward the open roofed building.

"NO NARUTO!" the group screamed.

"Alright the formation has been broken just try to et there as fast as you can so you can stop Naruto from doing anything stupid." Neji ordered. 

--

(At Itach)

An Explosion erupted from the east wall.

"It's time" Itachi said. Itachi, Kisame, and Shana stepped out of the dark room and into the light of the arena. 

"Well well if it isn't my foolish little brother." 

"ITACHI! THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU!" screamed Sasuke with rage in his eyes he sprung toward Itachi. 

"Kisame take care of Juugo and Shana get rid of Karin and Suigetsu." ordered Itachi. The nodded and vanshised. 

With that Itachi was left with only Sasuke to deal with. He charged at Itachi with Chadori. Itachi easily blocked but wasn't expecting Sasuke to smirk and turn quickly doing Amaterasu. Itachi flipped in the air to dodge both weapons from the jutsu. 

Itachi smirked and let out a giggle, "I see you've improved little brother but it still won't be enough."

Sasuke growled and was about to attack when suddenly there was a loud crash. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the north wall were smoke was coming out. They made out the image of a body but still didn't know who it was until the image said this…….

"I'M GONNA TAKE SASUKE BACK SO DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" 

Itachi smirked and Sasuke gritted his teeth. Shana and Kisame moved from where they were fighting Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu to Itachi's side. The smoke cleared and there in the rubble of the wall stood none other than the leaf villages number one knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! 

"It seems obtaining the Kyūbi than I thought." Stated Kisame with a smirk. Itachi just nodded and Shanna began to overlook who she knew they were referring to as the kyubi. Sasuke just glared more and Naruto growled and charged at Kisame with Resengan. 

"STOP!!" Screamed Sakura and Hinata as soon as they reached the wall. Naruto immediately stopped and flipped over back to a safe spot. Sakura's and Shanna's jaws dropped as they simultaneously said:

"SHANNA!" "SAKURA!" 

Everyone just stared in shock. 

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!" Naruto yelled out of half excitement and half shock. 

--

Next Time: 

How do Shanna and Sakura know each other? And Why is Shanna helping Itachi? Will Sasuke finally come back? And Who dose the team run into on the way home? Find out in the next chappy! 

Plez R&R!D 


End file.
